Stories (Continued Story)
by ArcSa Reiyu
Summary: Itachi dan Neji, mulai dari bertemu sampai berpisah, dan bertemu lagi. Ini cuma cara takdir mempermainkan mereka dalam berbagai waktu. ItaNeji. Oneshot.


**Stories (Continued Story)  
**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: BL, Slash, AU, Crack, Misstypo(s), OOC.**

**Don't like? Then don't read.**

**Warning sekali lagi, walaupun in****i**** setting semi-cannon, aku udah nggak ngikutin Naruto lagi, jadi, kalau ada yang mau protes soal berbagai scene di sini**** akan dianggap angin lewat.**** Fic ini berdasar dari imajinasi seorang fans yang merasa **_**dying**_** karena pair ini hampir nggak ada suaranya u,u**** lagi****.**

**.**

**Nggak terima flame, konkrit membangun selalu diterima, and****, if you**** wanna rambling about this pair****,****you're**** always ****welcomed****, adore me? Hihi don't think so~**** #kidding**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

–**Uchiha Itachi, 13 tahun.**

Bocah Hyuuga itu indah.

Layaknya anak kecil yang diasuh dewa-dewi dalam lukisan. Kulit putihnya, wajah manis yang pias ditimpa sinar matahari dari sela pohon. Dan rambut eboninya itu –indah. Itu semua tak bercacat –di mata Itachi –, sosok itu sempurna. Paduan keindahan, keluguan, dan kecantikan yang memenjarakan matanya sampai berkedipun rasanya tidak rela.

_Kami-sama_.

Itachi benar-benar kehilangan dirinya. Uchiha sulung yang terkenal dengan segudang prestasi itu bagai terkena _jutsu_ yang membekukan tubuh.

Sekali lagi dia memandang si bocah dari atas sampai bawah. Ah, sekali lagi diperhatikan, Itachi ragu kata indah jauh dari cukup untuk mendeskripsikan sosok kecil yang tidak sengaja ditemukannya dekat sungai ini.

"Kau siapa?" cicit si bocah Hyuuga membawanya memijak kesadaran.

Itachi berkedip beberapa kali. Si bocah menatap lurus padanya. "Aku," aih, ditatap begitu oleh dua mata bulat bocah di depannya membuat Itachi jadi lupa namanya sendiri.

"Aku?"

Si jenius Uchiha, untuk pertama kali, tidak bisa menjawab lugas pertanyaan sesimpel 'siapa namamu?'

Apa ini yang disebut terpesona?

"Aku," Itachi mengulang. Dia berehem sekali lalu berujar, "Uchiha Itachi."

Bocah di depannya tetap bertahan dengan ekspresi sama. Bingung bercampur ingin tahu terpancar di bola matanya yang putih tanpa pupil –mata khas keluarga Hyuuga–.

Itachi berusaha menjaga ekspresi–dan sikap –nya, susah payah. Dia memang dilatih untuk ini, menjaga ekspresinya. Saat melawan penjahat, kriminal tingkat tinggi, atau wujud iblis lainnya. Tapi, _damn_, dia tidak pernah melatih diri secara khusus untuk menjaga ekspresi di depan mahluk berlebel 'indah' seperti di depannya sekarang.

Setelah selang sebentar, si bocah akhirnya balik menjawab, "Namaku Hyuuga Neji." Bocah dari klan Hyuuga bernama Neji itu membungkuk sopan. Itachi mengangguk kecil sebagai balasan.

_Kami-sama_ bocah berkulit susu ini bahkan _sedikit_ lebih manis dari pada adik kesayangannya –Sasuke.

Sejak itu, Uchiha Itachi bersumpah akan melatih ulang kemampuan _topengnya _dalam keadaan apapun, dimanapun, di depan siapapun.

**Hyuuga Neji, 9 tahun–**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- **

–**Musim Semi Ke-2 Bersama,**

Mereka sering bertemu, berdua.

Uchiha Itachi selalu menyisakan waktu di sela-sela kepadatan misi untuk menemui bocah Hyuuga yang menarik perhatiannya. Lama-lama kegiatan itu jadi rutinitas. Mereka selalu bertemu di tempat itu. Di pinggir sungai tempat sebuah pohon besar tumbuh dan banyak krikil berserakan di pinggiran.

Tiap bertemu, bocah Hyuuga itu selalu makin jauh dari kata indah di mata Itachi. Lebih dari kata mempesona. Makin hari, bahkan si jenius Uchiha tidak lagi menemukan kata yang pantas untuk mendeskrepsikan Neji kecil yang rutin berlatih dengannya tiap kali bertemu.

"Kau pembelajar cepat, Neji." Di musim semi ke dua pertemuan mereka, Itachi tersenyum tipis pada bocah di sampingnya. Senyum pertama yang ia tunjukan terang-terangan di depan Neji.

Neji kecil mengangguk. Matanya menatap ragu ke arah Itachi. Aneh, tatapan dalam mata bulat itu seakan berkata. Mungkin dia kaget dengan senyum yang ditunjukan si sulung Uchiha. Tapi, dia memilih untuk tidak bertanya dan mengangguk sopan, "Terimakasih Itachi-senpai."

_Sasuke mungkin manis. Tapi Neji_...

Neji berbeda. Dia manis dalam artian lain bagi Itachi. _Lebih dari manis_. Dan Itachi bersyukur atas kemampuannya mengendalikan tubuh luar-dalam, pikiran-gerakan. Kalau tidak... entah apa respon implus yang akan dilakukannya pada Neji.

_Ah, syukurlah._ Itachi menatap langit. Beralih sebentar dari wajah yang membayangi mimpinya belakangan ini.

Di tengah renungan Uchiha _prodigy_ dan si bocah Hyuuga –yang nanti akan dikenal sebagai _prodigy_ lainnya–, kelopak bunga putih berguguran pelan dan jatuh di permukaan sungai.

**Akhir Bulan Kedamaian–**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

–**Uchiha Itachi, **_**Missing-nin**_

Malam pekat dalam kabut jadi saksi kengerian pembantaian seluruh klan Uchiha. Itachi –si pembunuh –menatap bulan yang tertutup awan gelap.

Huh –bahkan bulan mengutuk perbuatannya pada klan yang membesarkannya.

Sudut bibir Uchiha sulung itu menekuk turun. Amarah dalam dirinya memuncak. Disembunyikan dalam topeng es yang didapat dari bertahun latihan. Dia berdiri di bangunan paling tinggi. _Sharingan _aktif, mengawasi kompleks klan Uchiha yang berubah jadi pemakaman dalam semalam.

Tempat itu _nyaris _tanpa kehidupan. Nyaris. Adiknya masih hidup di dalam sana. Terperangkap genjutsu yang akan membuat Sasuke membencinya seumur hidup.

_Kenapa harus klannya yang berpikiran untuk melakukan konspirasi dalam Konoha. Kenapa harus dia yang jadi kepercayaan Konoha ketika itu terjadi?_

Itachi tidak perlu jawaban. Dia tahu begitulah cara takdir berjalan.

Malam itu Itachi berbalik. Siap pergi dari desa yang dicintainya. Pergi dari keluarga yang disayanginya. Menghilang sebagai buronan tingkat S yang akan diburu kepalanya dengan imbalan besar.

Tapi sekali lagi dia melihat bulan. Bayangan mata pucat besar milik Hyuuga Neji tergambar dalam kepalanya.

Apa anak itu juga akan mengutuknya seperti bulan di atas sana?

.

Neji tumbuh jadi seorang pendendam. Dia benci pada dunia, benci pada takdirnya, benci pada klannya, benci pada Uchiha. Semua Uchiha. Semua. Terutama Uchiha pengkhianat bernama Itachi. Dia benci banyak hal dan memilih untuk menjauhi apapun yang mencoba mendekat.

Sepupunya, murid akademi lainnya, siapapun.

Sampai Lee dan Tenten membutnya menyerah bersama dengan kegilaan Gai-sensei dan semangat masa mudanya. Tapi walau Neji mulai sedikit membersihkan kepala dari rasa dendam dan bencinya. Dua kata itu pada Uchiha selalu berlaku.

Termasuk Uchiha Sasuke dan sikap angkunya. Tempramen sama yang dimiliki Uchiha Itachi yang pernah jadi _seseorang _untuknya.

"Kau pikir kau lebih unggul, Uchiha."

"Kau pikir siapa kau, Hyuuga?"

Benci, benci, benci. Neji ingin menonjok muka itu telak di tengah kalau Uzumaki Naruto tidak menengahi mereka. Dia ingin menusuk Sasuke dengan kunai atau menenggelamkannya ke sungai menyusul Uchiha lainnya kalau Lee tidak ikut melerai mereka.

Setelah itu dia yang akan membunuh Itachi.

.

_Rumah tempat keluarga bunke tinggal selalu sepi tiap malam menjelang. Apalagi yang berkabut seperti hari itu. Pintu-pintu sudah ditutup begitu pula jendela di setiap kamar. _

_Hyuuga Neji bersembunyi dalam selimut futon. Pria-pria yang lebih tua sudah menghilang sejak senja berganti kelam malam. _

_KREK_

_Suara aneh terdengar. Neji membuka selimutnya. Mata mengedar, byakugan yang sudah mulai dikuasianya aktif dengan mode waspada. _

_Jendela kamarnya terbuka pelan. Angin kencang menabrak kayu itu dan membanting ke dinding dalam kamar. Neji mundur selangkah. Dia bergegas mencari kunai yang selalu tersedia di bawah bantal, Itachi selalu mangajarkannya untuk awas dalam keadaann apapun. _

_Dan hari itu, Neji bersyukur karena selalu menuruti ucapan senpai-nya._

"_Siapapun kau, keluar!" dia berseru. Dadanya naik turun. Neji kecil takut, dalam dirinya, dia takut. Tapi bukan Neji namanya kalau begitu saja menunjukan rasa takutnya pada siapapun itu yang sudah membuka paksa jendela kamarnya. _

_Suara air jatuh ke tanah bersusulan._

_Sosok yang ia kenal muncul tanpa ekspresi. _

"_Itachi-senpai?"_

_Ya, Itachi muncul tanpa ekspresi. Orang yang Neji kenal, tapi Neji sendiri merasa asing dengan aura baru yang dibawa orang itu._

"_Katakan kau takut padaku, Neji." Jarak Itachi cuma lima langkah dari tempatnya berdiri. Sharingan, jenis genjutsu milik keluarga Uchiha yang selalu diceritakan Itachi padanya, aktif._

_Itu pertama kalinya Neji melihat mata hitam Itachi berubah jadi merah. Seram. Tapi bocah Hyuuga di sana tidak berani bicara. Dia tarpaku layaknya batang kayu yang tertanam di tanah._

'_Pengguna sharingan bisa mengendalikan orang yang terperangkap dalam genjutsunya.'_

"_S –se, senpai apa yang kau –!" _

_Berikutnya yang Neji lihat cuma hitam dan warna merah darah. Dan berganti menjadi Uchiha Itachi yang menusuk perutnya dengan katana._

**Hyuuga Neji, **_**Shinobi**_**–**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

–**Benci Aku, **

Itachi kembali ke Konoha. Bukan untuk Sasuke, bukan juga bocah kecil yang dulu sampai sekarang selalu mengganggu tidurnya. Dia kembali ke Konoha untuk seorang bocah _jinchuriki _bernama Uzumaki Naruto, si bocah yang dalam tubuhnya tersegel Kyuubi yang jadi incaran Akatsuki.

Hanya untuk alasan itu.

Dia tidak punya intensi untuk bertemu Sasuke dan menyerang anak itu lagi. Atau kemungkinan lain,

"Kau pikir, kau mau pergi kemana!"

–bertemu dengan Neji dan membuat bocah yang dulu masih kecil itu makin membencinya.

Tetapi roda berputar dan undian dilempar. Dia masih belum berhasil. Itachi tahu Hyuuga Neji berdiri di belakangnya, dalam posisi siap menyerang kalau dia membuat gerakan.

"Hyuuga."

Hening.

Itachi mencuri pandang dari ekor matanya. Dan dia menyesal melakukan itu.

Hyuuga Neji yang dilihatnya bukan lagi anak kecil dengan wajah agak bulat dan mata lebar. Di belakangnya adalah sosok _Kami_ yang menjelma jadi manusia. Menawan dan mempesona bukan lagi kata yang cocok untuk disandangkan padanya

Indah dan manis yang suka Itachi dengungkan dalam kepalanya waktu mengingat Neji bukan lagi frasa yang pas untuk merujuk pada si Hyuuga di belakangnya.

Lebih. Tahun yang membawa Hyuuga muda itu tumbuh membuat perubahan yang tidak pernah Itachi bayangkan. Dia ragu bisa melepas sosok ini dari jangakauan tangannya kalau matanya tidak mencari objek pandang lain saat itu juga.

"Kau lemah, Hyuuga." Bisik suaranya mengalun cukup keras untuk bisa di dengar. Itachi membalik tubuhnya, merah bertemu putih pucat. Sebentuk kecil kupu-kupu yang pernah mati kembali mengisi perutnya. Melihat Neji secara langsung adalah kesalahan lain yang harusnya tidak Itachi lakukan.

"Aku tidak butuh komentarmu!"

Dulu, suara Neji terdengar lebih lembut. Sudut bibirnya tertarik kecil di balik kerah jubah.

Itachi menutup matanya. Hyuuga Neji akan masuk dalam list _shinobi_ kuat asuhan Konoha. Suatu saat itu akan terjadi. Seperti waktu yang sudah mengubah bocah kecil itu jadi sosoknya yang sekarang. Itachi yakin akan pikirannya. Dan untuk itu, Hyuuga di depannya ini perlu tekan yang lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

Tekan yang lebih mengerikan.

Dan Itachi menginginkan itu. Dia ingin melihat Neji, lebih kuat dari sekarang, _lebih _dari 'Neji' yang ada di depannya sekarang. Jadi Itachi melakukannya. Sekali lagi memberikan tekanan yang akan membawa anak itu dalam mimpi buruk yang lebih kelam.

.

Dia masih lemah. Neji tahu. Walaupun cap prodigy sudah dalam genggamannya, Neji tahu dia lemah. Terlalu lemah untuk mangabulkan harapnnya membunuh Uchiha Itachi.

_Skill_-nya jauh di bawah pemilik _sharingan _itu. Dia bukan apa-apa selain titik kecil di mata merah pembawa mimpi buruk dalam wajah Uchiha Itachi. Tapi waktu tahu Itachi kembali ke Konoha, Neji tidak bisa hanya diam dan menurut.

Dia memang bukan orang bodoh yang tidak tahu diri sampai nekat melawan seorang mising-nin tingkat S seperti Itachi –dia bukan Naruto yang selalu kelebihan semangat dan stok nekat. Ini semua salah sisi bocah yang terus bertahan dalam dirinya. Sebagian dirinya yang berteriak takut dan memanggil nama Itachi berulang tiap kali kejadian malam itu bermain dalam kepala.

Dan berkat sisi bocahnya itu, di sinilah dia. Hyuuga Neji, setengah sekarat. Menatap nanar punggung Uchiha Itachi, Missing-nin kelas S, yang berbalik dan menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Kenapa, kau kembali, Itachi-senpai?"

**Perhatikan Aku–**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

–**Pengakuan,**

Waktu berlalu lebih cepat, masalah demi masalah muncul. Musuh demi musuh menampakan diri. Neji sudah tidak tahu berapa kali nyawanya dan teman-temannya terancam karena berbagai jenis musuh yang harus meraka lawan. Serangan yang datang silih berganti. Dan kejadian demi kejadian yang makin merubah tiap sendi Konoha.

Sekarang. Bukan hanya Uchiha Itachi yang jadi buronan. Uchiha Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Semua berubah. Neji tahu itu, dan dirinya tidak lepas dari roda perubahan yang sudah menghancurkan kebencian di matanya. Neji yang sekarang belajar untuk menerima. Dia belajar memaafkan, berteman. Dia belajar jadi orang yang lebih santai dan menghargai setiap orang lain yang muncul dalam hidupnya. Musuh atau teman.

Dan seiring tahun, Neji belajar untuk mengenal Uchiha Itachi. Pria yang terus mengusik malamya dengan mimpi buruk dan seringai. Mimpi-mimpi seram yang membuat Neji harus bangun dengan keringat dingin menempel di kulit.

Tapi semakin banyak dia mencoba belajar dari laporan –segunung laporan –di menara Hokage. Neji mulai sedikit paham.

Pembunuhan klan Uchiha yang dilakukan oleh mantan ketua ANBU itu punya dasar yang mungkin tidak pernah dibayangkan orang-orang. Yang pasti Itachi melakukan hal itu bukan karena dia dendam. Si sulung Uchiha itu bukan jenis orang yang akan berambisi kuat dari perasaan. Dan semua laporan yang pernah dia baca, Neji tahu Itachi jenis orang yang loyal pada Konoha.

"Neji! Hoi, apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Neji mengerjap kaget. Ekspresi standar di wajah, dia menatap Naruto yang tadi menegurnya. "Tidak, bukan apa-apa," sahutnya pelan.

Di bawah matahari yang mulai sayup menghilang dari cakrawala. Mereka –Dia, Naruto, Lee, dan Sakura, melanjutkan perjalanan menuju lokasi. Sebuah misi penjagaan penting yang membutuhkan konsentrasi tinggi. Bukan setengah-setengah. Neji membuang bayangan Itachi di kepalanya.

Sosok Uchiha sulung dengan jubah Akatsuki dan ekspresi kaku yang mengalirkan deru dingin di pembuluh darahnya. Dia menghilangkan sosok itu, Neji mencoba. Tapi satu episode itu dan episode lain yang berisi wajah si Uchiha seperti terekam permanen di otak jeniusnya.

Dia berdiri tidak nyaman, "Aku pergi sebentar." Lantas kemudian, pergi tanpa peduli panggilan Naruto dan Sakura.

Masuk ke tempat asing. Neji merenung dalam kepalanya.

Sedikit, dia mungkin merasa tidak berguna. Intelektualnya mungkin tidak sehebat yang ia banggakan. Kalau memang dia sejenius itu, kenapa kelebat wajah Itachi saja tidak bisa dihilangkan dari kepala?

Neji tidak tahu. Dia putus asa untuk terus berusaha pada kasus itu. Lebih baik lakukan hal lain. Menjauh dari hal yang berhubungan dengan Uchiha Itachi. Jauh-jauh dari kata shinobi, misi, dan Konoha. Setiap komponen yang menyokong kehidupannya. Jauh-jauh dari semua itu.

Lebih baik menyesatkan diri ke hutan dan kembali lagi nanti setelah otaknya bisa dipakai berfikir.

Begitu rencanya. Seharusnya.

Tidak pernah sempat terlintas dia malah bertemu dengan orang itu.

"Berjalan sendirian di hutan bukan keputusan bijak, Neji."

Uchiha Itachi.

.

Semua berubah, tahun berlalu. Itachi tahu dirinya juga ikut berubah. Kekuatannya, sifatnya, sikapnya, hampir semua bagian berubah. Namun sekeras apapun waktu berusaha, satu bagian dalam dirinya tetap bertahan. Posisi Hyuuga Neji dalam kepalanya seperti tidak mengenal lelah untuk bertahan. Satu bagian yang jadi titik lemahnya tanpa sadar.

Neji memandangnya dengan api. Nyala di mata tanpa pupil yang menjeratnya bertahun lalu berubah. Bukan bentuk polos yang dipunyai anak-anak. Sorot itu adalah sorot terlatih yang menyembunyikan banyak hal.

Dan Uchiha Itachi melihat refleksinya di sana. Buah dari benih yang pernah ditanam. Mimpi mengerikan yang dibuatnya tiap malam untuk Hyuuga muda itu mulai menunjukkan sosoknya.

Mungkin tidak semengerikan yang diberikannya pada Sasuke. Tapi yang di dapat Neji, Itachi tahu itu lebih dari cukup.

.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari?" Suara Itachi dalam, masih sehalus beludru seperti dulu. Tidak kasar tapi berbahaya.

Neji selalu mengenal suara itu. Suara yang menakutinya tiap tahun, nyaris tiap malam dalam mimpinya. Yang membuatnya merinding waktu masih di tingkat _genin_ dan membuat perutnya mulas setelah melewati tingkat _chunnin_.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Pemuda Hyuuga itu memasang kuda-kudanya, siap melawan kalau Itachi menyerang. Dia mungkin masih tidak sebanding. Tapi Neji tahu dia bisa bertahan melawan Itachi.

.

Perlu waktu lama bagi mereka membiarkan keberadaan satu sama lain tanpa saling menyerang. Itachi tampak tidak terlalu peduli. Dia hanya memandang. Dan Neji balas memandang.

Mereka mengunci mulut. Sepi jadi penyemarak pertemuan mereka. Menyelamati dua orang yang kembali bertemu setelah lama memikirkan satu sama lain dalam ambisi berbeda.

Neji ingin membunuh Itachi. Neji ingin mengenyahkan tiap mimpi yang membawanya makin tidak bisa lupa pada si Uchiha sulung.

Itachi ingin memiliki Neji. Itachi ingin menatap pemuda itu lekat-lekat seperti dulu sampai dia tidak bisa lupa tiap bagian wajah si Hyuuga dari kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Pemilik rambut revan panjang itu tidak menjawab. Sedetik dia tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandangan Neji. Sedetik kemudian dia berdiri di depan si Hyuuga. Menangkup wajah Neji dengan sebelah tangan dan tangan lainnya menahan lengan.

Perasaan deja vu meyerangnya. Kejadian dulu ketika Itachi muncul dalam kepalanya sekarang terulang. Kakinya seakan terpaku pada tanah.

Keringat dingin mulai bemunculan di atas kulitnya.

Mata hitam Itachi bertemu nila miliknya.

Dan bibir Uchiha itu mendarat singkat di atas miliknya.

"Hyuuga Neji."

Dan Itachi menghilang di telan malam.

.

Lee, Naruto, dan Sakura memandangnya variatif. Dari yang khawatir sampai jengkel bisa Neji lihat di mata anggota tim-nya itu.

"KAU KEMANA SAJA SIH?" Diawali dengan teriakan berisik si Uzumaki.

"Neji, kau ini harusnya tidak pergi lama-lama!" Diakhiri dengan omelan si Haruno.

Neji menghela napas pelan. Dia menatap satu persatu mahluk di depannya itu statis. Jujur, dia ingin orang-orang tidak peduli padanya sekarang. Neji ingin sekali pergi ke suatu tempat, menggulung lengan bajunya dan melihat apa yang dilakakun oleh mising-nin itu padanya.

Lengannya benar-benar sakit –uh, terimakasih pada si Uchiha brengsek itu.

"Aku tersesat." Di tengah tekanan, satu kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Dan Neji menyesal. Bodoh, bagaimana mungkin dia tersesat kalau dia punya _byakugan_?

"Kau bisa gunakan _byakugan_ kan?" kan?

Lupakan saja. Neji melongos melewati teman-teman timnya itu. Dia butuh istirahat. Rehat sejenak untuk memperbaiki kerja otaknya.

"Hoi, rivalku! Kau kenapa sih? Seperti habis ketemu hantu."

"Lebih buruk dari hantu."

.

Misi selesai, dia dan tim-nya sampai di desa selamat tanpa kurang satu bagian tubuh apapun. Kemudian langsung melaporkan tiap detail misi pada Hokage.

_Hampir_ tiap detail.

Neji tidak pernah menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Uchiha Itachi dan segel –entah apa –yang muncul di lengannya pada siapapun

**Rahasia–**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

–**Tamu Rahasia, **

Tamu tengah malam. Tamu tidak diundang. Itu lebel yang diberikan Neji pada mahluk di balik bayangan gelap yang suka datang tanpa diundang, itupun kalau orang yang berkunjung ke kamarnya bisa disebut tamu.

Si tamu selalu diam, dia datang dalam senyap, duduk tanpa suara di balkon luar kamar Neji tiap tengah malam sampai menjelang fajar lalu hilang. Seperti hantu tanpa bayangan, Neji kadang tidak merasakan keberadaan orang itu.

.

"Kenapa kau ke sini?" setelah berkali-kali tamu –penyusup –itu datang dan pergi semaunya, Neji akhirnya bertanya. Dia mulai penasaran. Malah yang sebenarnya, dia sangat penasaran.

Buat apa Uchiha Itachi yang buronan mondar-mandir ke Konoha dan duduk di depan balkon kamarnya lalu menghilang. Sedang kurang kerjaan? Rasanya tidak mungkin.

"Melihatmu." Itu satu jawaban yang langsung membuat telinga Neji mengiung aneh. Si _prodigy_ Hyuuga itu melongos. Rasanya dia salah memberi pertanyaan.

"Jangan ganggu aku! Konoha akan langsung menangkapmu begitu kulaporkan-"

"Lalu kenapa tidak kau laporakan?"

Iris obsidian menatap dingin ke arahnya. Neji membuang muka ke arah lain. Langsung masuk ke dalam futon dan menarik selimutnya tinggi sampai sebatas leher.

"Aku tidak tahu, Itachi," bisiknya, "pergilah."

Dan si missing-nin tersenyum di bawah permainan cahaya bulan.

**Perasaan Rahasia–**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

–**Perasaanku, **

Satu malam lagi berlalu dalam balutan kelopak mata di alam mimpi. Hampir semua yang bernyawa mengendap dan masuk perlahan dalam dunia ilusi bernama mimpi sembari menunggu fajar menyingsi.

Tapi Neji terpaksa bangun. Mimpi buruk lagi-lagi menyerangnya. Bukan bayang hantu masa lalu, bukan darah dan pembunuhan, bukan yang seperti itu.

Tapi Uchiha Itachi datang sendiri dalam mimpinya di atas tanah bekas perang. Menyentuh tubuhnya seakan memujanya, lalu mengatakan sebaris kalimat yang membuat Neji tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain telinganya yang mencoba untuk tuli mendadak.

'_Aku mencintaimu.'_

Demi _Kami-sama_, apa memang yang dilakukannya sebelum tidur sampai mimpi seperti itu?

Itachi, di atas tubuhnya, menatapnya dengan sepasang mata yang memberi keamanan.

"Kau melamun." Neji mendongak secara refeleks.

Itachi berdiri di depannya dalam posisi berdiri. Lebih tinggi beberapa inchi dari kepalanya.

" –tidak." _Tidak_, dia tidak berharap yang nyata muncul di depannya dan menawarkan raut khas tanpa ekspresi yang sama dalam mimpi yang baru lewat setengah jam lalu. Si Hyuuga membuang muka ke arah lain, semburat merah bersemu di atas pipi pucatnya. Tipis, tapi cukup untuk di lihat Itachi dari sudut mata.

.

Detik berlalu pelan. Neji masih tidak bisa tidur. Matanya sama sekali tidak berat padahal sudah kelelahan. Pagi juga belum menyingsing. Itachi juga masih duduk diam di sampingnya tanpa bicara apa-apa.

Jadi mereka sama-sama diam. Menatap bulan jadi satu-satunya kegiatan yang kelihatan menarik.

"Matamu," suara Itachi memecah sunyi. Angin semilir menerbangkan daun gugur, "aku selalu ingat itu tiap melihat bulan."

Lalu diam. Neji melirik sebentar. Garis wajah Uchiha di sampingnya berubah rileks.

"Dan matamu mirip malam," balas Neji tanpa sadar. Suaranya tidak lebih dari bisikan yang disamarakan angin.

Neji kembali melihat bulan, menatap langit lalu kembali pada Itachi.

Tapi tamunya sudah kembali pulang, kali ini dengan tanda mata selipat sutra lembut dan kalung sabagai hadiah. Sisa setengah malam itu, Neji bisa tidur lelap tanpa tergangu.

**Aku Tahu–**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

-**Kematian, **

Napasnya menderu lelah, memohon istirahat dengan drum jantung yang makin cepat sebagai tanda. Hyuuga Neji menerobos hutan secepat yang ia bisa. Jari-jari kecil kokoh ranting diterobosnya tanpa peduli luka yang kini nampak di atas pipinya.

_Salah..._ batinya berteriak satu kata itu. Memohon pada satu kata itu. 'Buat firasatnya jadi salah' fokus pada kalimat itu.

Hujan turun rintik.

Debu menyerempak tidak karuan ketika rintiknya menghujam permukaan tandus tanah.

_Salah,_ kakinya mulai lemas. Neji merutuk, tapi dia tidak berhenti. Tidak pada hujan atau kakinya yang minta istirahat. Yang diperlukannya sekarang hanya firasatnya yang jadi salah.

Pelan-pelan rintik hujan bersusulan.

_Kumohon, salah_.

Kakinya berhenti di pohon terakhir yang bisa dijejak. Di depan matanya adalah tanah lapang yang dihujani air. Di atas tanah becek itu seorang manusia tergletak,

Hatinya mencolos.

_Kami-sama _membencinya.

Hyuuga Neji menangis bersama rintik hujan yang ikut beduka.

.

Dia belajar untuk berkamuflase. Setelah kematian Uchiha Itachi sebagain dalam dirinya tersedot lubang hitam. Dan Neji tidak ingin siapapun tahu soal ini. Rahasia kecilnya dengan si missing-nin yang tidak pernah di bagi pada siapapun.

Sejauh ini, semuanya berhasil. Kamuflasenya sempurna. Tapi Neji lelah. Dia ingin istirahat.

Lagipula, Itachi sudah mambuat akhir manisnya dengan cara yang tidak pernah Neji suka. Jadi, dia juga harus membalasanya kan?

.

"_Jangan pernah berhadapan dengan anggota Akatsuki atau yang behubungan dengan mereka lagi."_

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Aku ingin kau aman, Neji."_

"_Kalau begitu, kau harus tetap hidup."_

.

Dia akan membuat _exit_-nya sesuai yang dia mau. Melindungi Konoha, melindungi orang yang berharga untuknya dan untuk Konoha.

Neji tidak peduli lagi. Peranya sudah habis di sini.

"NEJI!"

'_Hei. Itachi, kita impas.'_

**Padam–**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Itu adalah akhir dari kisah mereka.**

"**Karena aku adalah seorang jenius,"**

_**Karena ini yang terbaik, iyakan Itachi?**_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

–**Di suatu tempat,**

Bar di pusat kota itu selalu ramai pengunjung. Hari libur atau kerja, selama bar itu membubuhkan kata buka di depan pintu. Pengunjung selalu datang silih berganti. Mengisi lantai dansa dengan gerakan liar sampai larut malam atau minum-minum sampai mabuk.

Uchiha Itachi duduk di meja tingi tempat si bartender menyediakan minuman. Hari ini hari buruk untuknya. Setelah debat lama dengan ayahnya masalah penerus keluarga Uchiha. Itachi memilih pergi ke bar langanannya ini.

"Pesananmu yang biasa, 'Tachi?" si bartender menegurnya dengan seriangai lebar. Itachi memutar mata melihat orang itu.

"Aku tidak mau minum apapun_, _Pein," gerutunya. Tangannya mengepal mengetuk meja. Mata hitamnya menyeleksi tiap pemandangan di dalam bar. Dari yang erotis sampai yang biasa. Semuanya ada di sana.

Si bartender terkekeh, menyodorkan segelas jus jeruk sabagai ganti minuman keras. "Jadi, kau mau cari teman tidur semalam untuk melepas strees?" tanyanya santai.

Itachi langsung men-_deathglare_ pria rambut oranye itu.

.

Sai kenal Neji sejak mereka SMP. Dan sekarang mereka sudah sama-sama dua puluh tahun. Tapi pria di sampingnya itu pikirannya masih sama kolot seperti tujuh tahun lalu. Neji terlalu _strict _pada peraturan hidup yang dibuat sang paman untuknya.

"Kita masuk sebentar, bertemu dengan Naruto dan Kakashi lalu pulang. Deal?" tawar Sai untuk kesekian kali dalam mobil Honda Jazz-nya. Neji duduk di samping kursi pengemudi dengan tatapan teriritasi.

Jelas-jelas menolak.

"Tidak." Tuh kan.

Sai tetap memasang senyumnya. Neji, oh, Neji, bahkan Hinata –adik sepupu Neji –pernah beberapa kali pergi ke bar itu dengan Ino dan Sakura.

"Cari pasangan bagaimana? Siapa tahu kau beruntung. Banyak kenalanku yang juga bis–"

"Bisa kau hentikan mobilnya? Aku mau turun dan kembali ke apartemenku."

Neji memotong garang. Sai masih nyengir. Senang bisa menggoda si Hyuuga itu kalau sudah berurusan masalah pasangan dan orientasi seksualnya.

_Hell_ –siapa yang akan mengira, _The Almighty _Hyuuga a.k.a Neji adalah seorang bi-seksual.

"Tidak bisa, Neji. Aku sudah janji pada Naruto-kun dan Kakashi-sensei soal ini," sahut pemuda pucat itu santai. Dia menaikkan kecepatan mobil untuk jaga-jaga kalau Neji nekat membuka pintu dan lompat keluar.

"_You asshole_."

"Thanks, Nejiku yang manis."

Rayuan Sai sukses membuatnya dapat jitakan keras dari Neji. Sai meringis.

.

Malam makin larut. Hiruk pikuk di lantai dansa makin tidak bisa dikendalikan. Kakashi tersenyum tidak bersalah waktu dua mantan muridnya di SMA dulu membelah keramaian untuk sampai ke tempatnya duduk sekarang.

"Kakashi-sensei!" seru Sai sambil menggeret pria rambut panjang di belakangnya.

Senyum Kakashi berganti dengan tawa kecil. Jarang-jarang melihat Hyuuga seperti Neji berubah jadi anak kecil yang harus ditarik-tarik karena ngambek.

"Kukira kau akan gagal untuk yang satu ini, Sai," ucap Kakashi. "Coba nikmati sedikit suasana di sini, Neji," ujarnya pula pada Neji yang muncul dengan muka tertekuk.

Neji tidak menjawab. Si Hyuuga itu langsung duduk. Ceritanya, dia sudah menyerah karena terlalu banyak menyupah-serapahi Sai yang terus-terusan membuatnya naik pitam selama perjalanan.

"Siapa saja yang datang?"

"Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sakura, Shino, Chouji, Lee, Tenten, kalian berdua, Gaara dan dua kakaknya... kurasa hampir semua yang tergabung dengan _Rookie_ datang. Yang pasti Sasuke absen hari ini. Dia sedang dapat kuliah dari ayahnya."

Sai mengangguk paham waktu dengar sepupunya sedang dapat kuliah dari si paman. Seingin apapun Sasuke untuk pergi ke tempat ini. Pasti dia lebih takut pada ayahnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana kau bisa membawa tuan Hyuuga ini ke sini?" tanya Kakashi iseng.

Sai tersenyum lebar.

Neji melongos kesal.

"Dia menyogokku."

Dan Kakashi tertawa keras-keras.

.

Itachi kenal rambut kuning Naruto –kekasih adiknya. Si periang yang sedikit banyak Itachi kenal itu sedang menari liar di lantai dansa bersama beberapa temannya.

Kiba dan Ino kalau Itachi tidak salah ingat.

"Kau mau coba wine? Dari tadi yang kau lakukan itu cuma melihat orang mondar-mandir." Pein muncul lagi di depannya setelah melayani sepasang kekasih di ujung meja.

Itachi akhirnya mengangguk. Dia sedang tidak ingin kembali ke rumah atau apartemennya sekarang. Kalau bisa dia mau bermalam di bar ini sampai subuh nanti. Pergi ke hotel terdekat untuk tidur lalu langsung kembali kerja.

Pein tersenyum simple. Dengan sigap membuat pesanan Itachi.

Di sisi lain, Itachi menatap jengah jumlah pengunjung yang makin banyak. Begitu gelas berisi wine sampai di depannya, Itachi langsung menyambut sedikit bahagia.

"Sai, berhenti memaksaku!"

_Sai?_

Mata Itachi sekali lagi memperhatikan tiap pengunjung. Tadi dia tidak salah dengar nama sepupunya kan?

"Oh Neji, _my baby boy_, bahkan Hinata-chan menari penuh semangat di sana~ Haku-kun juga-"

"Kau sebut Haku lagi, aku pergi sekarang juga."

Oh itu dia. Sosok Sai masuk ke dalam pengelihatannya bersama seorang lain dengan rambut panjang coklat yang familiar.

"Baiklah, tak akan kusebut nama mantan manismu itu, jadi, _do something here_, _will 'ya_?

"Tidak."

"Haku-"

"Tidak."

"Cari pasanga-"

"Tidak, dan berhenti menggangguku."

Tapi siapa?

Tidak tahu. Didorong rasa penasaran, Itachi menaruh gelasnya dan bergerak menuju pinggir lantai dansa tempat dua orang yang jadi titik perhatiannya berdebat.

"Sai?" panggilnya.

Dua orang itu sama-sama menengok.

"Itachi-nii!"

"..."

Itachi tersenyum simple dan menyambut uluran tangan Sai yang kemudian memeluknya.

"Tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di sini," ucap Sai ringan. Dia melirik Neji lalu Itachi. Entah gerangan apa, niat isengnya tiba-tiba muncul. "Hm, Neji, kau masih ingat Itachi-nii kan? Dia kakaknya Sasuke." Sai meringis waktu mengucapkan itu.

"Ya," si Hyuuga membalas dingin, mulut ditekuk. "Bisa kau biarkan aku duduk sakarang Sai?"

Oh~hoho, Neji benar-benar dalam mood terburuknya sekarang. Sai mengingatkan diri. Tapi senyum tidak luntur dari wajahnya.

"Hei, Haku-"

"Baiklah, stop."

Ah, orang baru putus memang selalu sensitif kalau mantannya disebut. Sai tertawa setan dalam hati. Dia kembali melihat Itachi.

"Oke, jadi, Itachi-nii, masih ingat Neji? Dia rival adikmu waktu masih SMA sampai–," sejenak pria yang selalu tersenyum itu melirik Neji, "–kau masih suka adu deathglare tidak?"

Dan Neji memberi death glare pada Sai.

Itachi tersenyum tipis melihat interaksi dua orang di depannya itu. Dia –tentu saja –kenal dengan si rambut panjang. Hyuuga Neji. Pria itu pernah beberapa kali datang ke rumahnya bersama Naruto untuk tujuan berkunjung. Lebih sering dipaksa sebenarnya. Kalau dari pengakuan yang pernah dia dengar dari adiknya sendiri.

'_Cih, kapan si Hyuuga ke sini lagi? Kau bercanda Aniki, dia cuma mau ke sini kalau dipaksa Naruto atau ada urusan mendesak.'_

Kurang lebih begitu.

"Ya, lama tidak berjumpa denganmu, Hyuuga-san," ucapnya pada Neji. Mengulurkan satu tangan sebagai niat baik untuk bersalaman.

Neji mengangguk, menyambut tangan Itachi.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Uchiha-san." Si Hyuuga itu membalas sebelum menarik tangannya dari tangan Itachi. Menganggukan kepala sabagai bentuk pesetujuan.

Sai tersenyum misterius.

.

Bagaimana mulanya dan kenapa berakhir duduk berdua bersampingan dengan Itachi, Neji tidak tahu.

Tahu-tahu dia sudah kehilangan wujud Sai dari pandangan mata. Dan terjebak obrolan _random _dengan si sulung Uchiha. Kemudian setelah kehabisan topik jadinya begini, diam.

Uh, Neji tidak pernah suka dekat laki-laki ini.

Baiklah, dia tidak suka dekat-dekat orang bermarga Uchiha. Semua Uchiha yang dikenalnya pasti membawa efek buruk dalam hidupnya.

Sebut saja yang pernah dilakukan Sai dan Sasuke padanya. Sebut saja korbannya adalah harga diri dan mobil Honda-nya yang menginap sebulan di bengkel.

"Jadi, mau minum sesuatu?" tawar Itachi setelah selang beberapa menit.

Yang ditanya menggeleng. "Aku tidak minum, terimakasih atas tawarannya," ujar Neji dingin. Moodnya jauh di bawah standar normal.

Hening lagi.

Itachi melirik Hyuuga itu dari sudut mata. Kesan tidak nyaman sama sekali tidak berusaha disembunyikan dari gerak-geriknya. Bahkan kalau tatapan mata bisa bicara, Itachi yakin mata itu sedang menyumpahi keterjebakannya dalam tempat ini.

"Mau kuberi tumpangan pulang?" tanpa pikir dua kali Itachi bertanya. Rasa tidak nyaman Neji menular padanya. Dan di sisi lain, melihat Hyuuga muda itu tidak nyaman di sini membuat Itachi juga tidak suka.

Dia ingin melihat Neji nyaman. Dalam artian yang mana, dia tidak peduli. Setidaknya, dia ingin bisa melihat senyum santai yang pernah dilihatnya dulu waktu Neji berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Uciha dengan tujuan liburan bersama empat orang teman Sasuke yang lain.

"Hah?"

Itachi mengangguk, mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya, "Tumpangan pulang. Aku sudah cukup lama di sini dan bosan, dan kau kelihat tidak nyaman." Dia juga sudah lupa kalau ingin bermalam di sini.

Neji melihatnya dengan pandangan waspada. Pria bermata putih keunguan itu berpikir sebenar, " –bukan ide buruk."

**Di suatu waktu–**

**ENDE**

**I am starving T,T nyari pairing ini susah. Mulai dari pake mbah google, sampai segala jenis tempat fanfic ku santronin tapi, tetep nggak puas -,- . Lah emang dasarnya ini pair emang crack banget sih :3 yasudahlah.**

**Semoga bisa dinikmati dan memuaskan hati. Sempatkan diri untuk review ya! Hehe :D**


End file.
